The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Regal Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium×domesticum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Oglger3012’.
The new Regal Geranium plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Lompoc, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to create new vigorous Regal Geranium plants with large and attractive flowers.
The new Regal Geranium plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in December, 2001 in Lompoc, Calif. of a proprietary selection of Pelargonium×domesticum identified as code number 9977, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Pelargonium×domesticum identified as code number 8683, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Regal Geranium plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Lompoc, Calif. in April, 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new Regal Geranium plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Connellsville, Pa. since March, 2003 has shown that the unique features of this new Regal Geranium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.